Through The Jade Gate
by F.J. Stellar
Summary: Unexpectedly left standing at the altar, Mulan is still reeling when the Emperor orders her to deliver a Hun princess back to her homeland. Mulan’s simple diplomacy mission unravels and she finds herself trapped on the wrong side of the Great Wall.
1. Chapter One

..

THROUGH THE JADE GATE

The Next Chapter of Fa Mulan's Adventures

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Father."

Dou-Man, the Hun ruler, turned and the arrow sailed straight through his heart. As he stumbled backward, the world reeling, Dou-Man tore his eyes from the life seeping through his shirt, looking around wildly for some explanation. He found it as he dropped to his knees, craning his neck towards the shadow above. His last, swimming vision of the world was that of his murderer's, high atop his saddle, bow still aimed.

Dou-Man was horrified, but not entirely surprised.

* * *

Chapter One

__

..

Twenty Years Later…

For her mother's sake, Fa Mulan resisted the urge to scowl her reflection.

The beautician admired her handiwork without the usual restraint. After all, she had just accomplished the impossible. Imagine--she'd be telling her grandchildren about how she had painted the famous lady solider into a geisha.

Fa Li, who had watched the laborious process from the door, politely dismissed the beautician. The beautician collected her set of face paints and left with a bow and one more proud glance at Mulan. When they were alone, Fa Li lowered herself onto the cushion next to Mulan's and observed their reflections in the facing mirror. For Fa Li it was like looking at two versions of her self. She saw her present, proper if no longer youthful, and then her former face, lovely if no longer girlish.

"You look beautiful, but I haven't ever seen a face so long."

"Is it that obvious?" asked Mulan sheepishly, absently tugging at her hair. 

Fa Li gently swatted Mulan's hand away from the intricate hairdo. "Stop that. You'll ruin it." She adopted a sweeter tone. "Mulan…_child_, what is the matter?"

Mulan shot the mirror a sidelong look. The face wasn't hers, but she had seen it before. Heavy paints had coated her complexion porcelain, embellishing her cheeks and eyelids with vivid, unnatural colors. It was the face she had donned almost exactly two years ago. So much had changed since, but here she was again, a hopeful bride, demure, submissive, and pleasing to the eyes.

But this time her costume wasn't for practice. Today she and Shang would marry. And the notion was making her ill.

It wasn't that she didn't like Shang—she _loved_ him—but her trepidation grew as the hour neared. Was she prepared to hang up her armor for good while Shang was off fighting in some distant war? Could she really be contend to rear children while Shang was off on adventures without her? Mulan resented him already and they weren't even married yet.

"Just a little nervous," Mulan lied, attempting a smile.

"That is only natural." Her mother withdrew the Fa Family's treasured hair ornament from her sash and placed the magnolia comb neatly into her daughter's hair. With a rare grin, she added, "Try to hold on to it this time."

Mulan laughed in spite of herself.

* * *

_Far Away, In The Capital, Chang'an…_

The rainless storm rumbled across the river basin where Imperial City stood majestically illuminated in the lantern light of the summer evening. The Emperor swept across his balcony, deep in troubling thoughts, coming to lean on the edge rail. The courtyard below was empty apart from a few sentries stalking the perimeter—quite a different scene from the night of terror that had reached its zenith upon his palace rooftop.

He sighed at length.

It was time to involve the courageous lady solider again. She couldn't possibly have realized the consequences of killing the Shan Yu. Whispers of the brazen girl had traveled across the Middle Kingdom, no doubt leaking over the Great Wall, infuriating what remained of the Huns tribes. And if they had learned that she belonged to the Fa Family…

The emperor grimaced, closing his eyes to the night. He should have insisted she remained at the palace, a refuge from a dangerous family lineage. She was a marked woman from birth, even without the Shan Yu's blood on her hands.

The whole thing was an unfortunate coincidence.

This moon marked the anniversary of an another death, a death that had been strategic at the time—"_kill one to warn a hundred_"—but it had proved to be only one more reason for the Hun tribes, usually split by petty rivalries, to rally behind the Shan Yu.

Now he would have to send her into the belly of the best to right the wrongs of twenty years ago.

He hoped she could forgive him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Author's Note: So that was my first stab at a _Mulan_ fan fiction. I hope you liked it and feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks,

F.J. Stellar


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! I forgot to attach a disclaimer to this story, so here it is now—I do not own Mulan.

Edited May 15th 2006 (just fixed the random italics on the bottom of the page and fixed a few typos).

Third chapter in progress; please excuse the length of time since the last update.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

_

* * *

_

_Chang'an…_

The morning crowds parted all down the narrow streets as the Imperial Calvary came tearing down the cobblestone, whips cracking and banners flailing, refusing to slow even as a confused old woman wandered into their path. Her grown son only just grabbed her out of the way when the riders galloped furiously pass, sending the filthy puddle water from last night's rain showering over them.

The son knew better than to voice his anger, and instead wiped his face dry with only a low sneer of disgust. "Such swiftness. Majordomo Chi Fu must have sent them to fetch his morning tea."

A passer-by laughed, hearing the son, but informed him otherwise. "No, boy. Those were the Emperor's personal messengers. Whatever decree rides with them holds infinite more importance."

As the passer-by moved on, the son couldn't help but doubt his words highly.

* * *

"Refreshments?"

Cri-Kee gave a shrill chirp of confirmation and Mushu checked it off his list.

Mushu was growing ever more frantic as the hour of the nuptials approached. Although only Mulan, Khan, and Cri-Kee were aware of his existence, Mushu had taken upon himself to organize the event and shortly thereafter he learned he'd better stick to his day job. Guide a peasant girl through the military and make her a war hero? Yeah, he could handle that. Seat the wedding guests in alphabetical order? Not a chance!

"Okay, okay…uh…" Mushu paced agitatedly. "What's next? Oh lord! Where's the daddy? Where's proud Father Fa?"

Cri-Kee tried to calm him down, but Mushu was already working himself into a frenzy.

"Oh lord! Mulan's gonna be hitched and he's gonna miss it! It'll be _bang, _and Mulan's gone…forever." His lip began to tremble. "My little baby is leaving us." The pint-sized dragon could stand it no longer. He let out a wail and threw himself onto Cri-Kee.

As he rolled his eyes, Cri-Kee caught sight of the man in question, walking more stiffly than usual across the lawn, making his way up the garden path to the house. Fa Zhou, as always, conducted himself with the steadfast seriousness that had been drilled into him during his days with the Imperial Army. Today a matter of urgency seemed to be pressing his lips into a thin line.

Cri-Kee gave Mushu a little shove and pointed in the direction of Fa Zhou.

The dragon snapped back to composure. "Okay, good. That's another sucker down." He made a tick on his scroll and scanned it for the next item.

"_Where's the carriage_? Who took the damn carriage; it was right here a minute ago! I swear, if I find out…"

Cri-Kee sighed. It was going to be one long morning.

* * *

Her father had wanted a word with her mother alone, and so Mulan had thankfully took the opportunity to slink away to the solitude of her bedroom. Most of her things had been packed away for the move tomorrow, but she had left a few precious items out; she was still mulling over the possibility of parting with them.

Mulan's fingers traveled delicately over the trinkets and playthings of her childhood._ She _smiled at a favorite doll but resisted the temptation to add it to her luggage. What use for it would a wife have, anyway? Mulan moved from the shelf to her bed. Heedless of the possibility of snagging her precious gown on the rough floor, Mulan got down on all fours and reached under the mattress.

First there was the Emperor's medallion. She had decided long ago that it would remain with family, an eternal reminder of the honor she had brought them. Also, she figured Mushu would be devastated if she took it, and honestly, he was more proud of it than she was. Now often seen strutting around the shrine, Mushu had gained untold respect from the Ancestors thanks to the medallion. Mulan wiped the gathering dust from its surface and set it aside.

She reached further under her bed, her fingertips feeling around for a sword handle. Mulan drew the sword out and balanced it on her two palms, examining the familiar nicks and curves of the blade. This she was keeping. Mulan had come to know the Shan Yu's sword as well as that great slash of a scar it had given her across her side. She gripped the handle, and as always, a flood of chilling memories came rushing back.

She was Ping, struggling with a flint as the Hun Warlord came barreling down upon her. She was dangling, dangling off the edge of the palace rooftop as he took a swipe at her. She was doomed, being taunted as he anticipated his revenge…

Mulan tore her eyes open to reality and threw the sword down. Trying to convince herself that she was still indeed a bride-to-be in her bright bedroom, not a cowering solider in the icy Tung Xi'ao Pass, she felt her frantic heartbeat slow considerably. The man may have died that night in Chang'an, but his presence lingered on.

"You're not looking at that thing again, are you?"

Her father, Fa Zhou, stood in the doorway, his face fixed with his usual half-frown.

Again? Her flush wasn't visible under the heavy make-up. How long had her father been aware of her daily ritual? How many times had he seen her remove the sword from it's hiding place, examining the serrated metal like some clue to the workings of it's dead owner's mind?

Mulan rose. "I-I was just deciding if I should keep it—or leave it here, that is."

He moved slowly into the room, looking from the weapon on the floor to his daughter, almost unrecognizable as the bride in red. "You should leave it here. It would be for the best."

She knew what he actually meant. Leave it here and get over it. Leave it here and forget about the war, the Huns, the Shan Yu. Leave it here and move on with your life.

There was an awkward pause only broken when Fa Li entered cautiously the bedroom, wearing an expression like she was tiptoeing on good china. "Have you told her yet," she asked her husband.

"Told me what?"

Fa Zhou looked almost sorry. "Mulan, child, there's been a problem."

………

The ordeal of seating the guests had gone smoother than he had anticipated, and now there was nothing for Mushu to do but pace around, agitatedly waiting for Mulan to make an appearance. From his hiding place in the bushes he stopped to survey his handiwork.

With strips of parchment, Cri-Kee had inked the name of each of the guest and together they had worked out the best possible arrangement. For starters, he had placed Mulan's army pals, Ling, Chien-Po, and Yao as far away from Shang's mother as possible, so that their antics would be out of the formidable-looking woman's earshot. Mushu had also made sure Mulan's best, old buddy, the Matchmaker, had clear view of the good-for-nothing bride tying the knot with the Captain Shang.

Mushu had done perfectly. Now, where was the bride?

"Leave it to her to be late for a wedding held at her own house!"

Grumbling, Mushu bound towards the house, intent on hurrying that girl up. He was about to slip in through the door when it swung open, sending the dragon flying into the hedges. Out crashed Mulan, taking long strides down the slope of the lawn to where the guests where seated by the pond.

He spat out a leaf and shouted after her, "Hey, wait! We went over this! You're supposed to take the carriage down! See—there…to your right! No, you past it! Hey! Mulan! You ain't following the plan!" Mushu was still shouting when Mulan's parents came hurrying after their daughter, unknowingly trampling the dragon. Body twisted and face ground into he dirt, he muttered, "You people need to start showing some appreciation around here."

* * *

There came low mutterings as Mulan, almost unrecognizable in her ornaments, entered on foot instead of in the ceremonial carriage. She stepped onto the dais and called for their attention. Perhaps it was the makeup, but she looked oddly removed, like a glassy-eyed porcelain doll sitting limp on a store shelf.

"There's been a problem," she said, echoing her father. "It seems…" she trailed off. "Captain Li Shang was unable…unable to make it today. I apologize on his behalf. The wedding will not be going ahead…not today…"

She stumbled back down off the dais and held her composure until she was entirely out of sight.

* * *

**Response to Reviews:**

Thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews! Don't worry, Shang will make an appearance later! I've also seen variations on the spelling of "Chang'an" and it could be debated as to which one is the correct one, but much thanks for the advice!

Please review! Pretty please: )

………


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Finally, a third chapter. Sorry for the wait.

Chapter 3

* * *

It was raining.

Li Shang stirred as the soft pelts trickled down the back of his neck; raised his head and blinked blearily as the soft pelts turned to torrential downpour. It was dusk and the ragged tent before him swam in and out of focus. Thunder reverberated in the distance. Shang let his chin drop back down into the mud. It was strain enough to keep his eyes open and his ears listening.

The tent flap parted. Flanked by two enormous men—mere shapes in his dim vision—a slender form approached.

"Pick him up off the ground."

Vertigo threatened to drop his conscious back into blackness as the two men lifted Shang upright, onto his feet. Someone had taken his boots.

Shang frowned and concentrated on the person before him. She was a stranger to him, but he knew that feral leer. Shan Yu's pale, wicked stare shone out from the shadows of the woman's face. He recoiled.

"No…"

The woman blinked and lifted her luminous eyes in time with a tremendous flash of lightening. The effect was startling. Shang's knee's buckled and the woman, looming above, pressed her face very close. She had a wide, humourless mouth—much like the Hun Lord's.

The dead Hun Lord.

"General Li Shang. Late for your own wedding."

_Mulan! _Shang could scarcely conjure up herpretty face under the scrutiny of this demon-woman's piecing observation.

"Wh-what have you done to her?"

"Nothing. Her comeuppance shall follow yours."

She struck a blow to his already battered stomach. Shang issued a high hiss of pain.

"Forget about Fa Mulan. Save your worry for yourself, General."

* * *

Fa Li studied her daughter. Mulan had been sitting, stirring her tea numbly for some time. It must have gone cold by now.

"I just don't understand. Why wouldn't he be here?" She looked pleadingly at her mother for an answer.

As Fa Li parted her mouth to offer soft, meaningless words of comfort, there came a rap to the kitchen door. Both women glanced over as Fa Zhou stepped grimly inside.

"There's a man from the Imperial City to see you. Li, excuse us."

She nodded and, shooting her husband a questioning look, departed.

Mulan rose from her seat, face creased with a suspicion that mirrored her mother's. A thin, unpleasant looking man followed Fa Zhou into the kitchen, pacing stiffly into the muted lantern light. It was Chi Fu, the Emperor's Council: the man who had antagonized Mulan the entirety of her military tour.

"What are you doing here?"

"As respectful as ever, I see" Chi Fu sneered, shrugging off his fur cloak and tossing it onto a chair.

"And you're as snide as ever. What do you want?"

"Mulan!" cried Fa Zhou at his daughter's brazenness.

Chi Fu smiled tightly. "To think, even _you _can pass for a bride when slathered in make-up. Such an uncanny transformation. Truly. However, you seem to be missing a groom."

"You know where Shang is! Don't you! That's why you're here! Where is he? Chi Fu!"

His Majesty's Council's calm expression did not waver at Mulan's outburst. He held up a spindly hand.

"We have reason to believe General Li was abducted by a band of Hun mercenaries some days ago. The Emperor has requested yours and your father's presence in Chang'an. Unless you wish to suffer a similar fate to General Li, I suggest you come with us now."

"Huns?"

"Yes. Roaming the country side, out for bloodlust. Word of who killed their Shan Yu has travelled far and wide across the Provinces and over the Great Wall into the badlands."

Mulan reeled backwards, catching herself against a support column. "If Shang's in danger I'm not going to the Capital. I've got to go find him!" she cried.

Fa Zhou shook his head. "You'd be walking directly into their trap, Mulan."

"The Emperor's best soldiers are already on the case, anyway," added Chi Fu, in a causal tone Mulan found entirely inappropriate. "You are to accompany us to Chang'an. It is an order, not a request. Your father has already agreed to cooperate."

Mulan glared accusingly at Fa Zhou.

"Father, you know what's going on?"

Her father stiffened. "I may. But this is not the time to discuss it. Obeying the Emperor's orders is the best way to help Shang now."

Her instincts roared that submission was a mistake, that she should escape on horseback, gallop into the wilderness after the man she loved. She bit her lip. The rational decision would be to cede to Emperor's request.

"Fine," she muttered. "I'll come. Just let me change."

"Why bother," said Chi Fu. "Those Huns are out looking for a warrior. What better disguise is there than the one you have on now? They won't be looking of a convincing-looking bride."

Mulan tossed the Emperor's Council a withering look, striding out of the kitchen, down the hall to her room. Before they left she had a drgaon, a cricket, and a sword to collect.

* * *


End file.
